Gumball
by Sheilawisz
Summary: Wanna see how a gumball ruined the Triwizard Tournament? Check this out!
1. A Birthday Surprise

Gumball

Wanna see how a gumball ruined the Triwizard Tournament? Check this out!

By Sheila Welkar

This is only a fanfiction, written just for fun and based on the characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling

* * *

Chapter 1: A Birthday Surprise

The infamous first task of the Triwizard Tournament had passed, and everyone in Hogwarts was still talking about it and admiring the brave champions that had beaten the dragons...

Now the Yule Ball was drawing closer, and in those happy days, while everyone was trying to find a date, it was getting more and more usual to see Harry, Fleur, Cedric and Krum walking together in the corridors wearing cool dark glasses!

They would walk proudly side to side, everyone making way for them, and they would feel so sophisticated and cool...

Oh, but something unexpected was just about to happen!

* * *

It was a sweet morning of Winter, December 16th, and the soft light of daybreak was coming inside through those blue and velvety curtains...

Fleur Delacour had been dreaming with the dragon again, still recalling how she had been able to make it fall asleep to steal the egg, and that morning, as she was yawning and stretching out her arms, she suddenly remembered that today it was her 18th birthday!

What a happy day it was going to be, Fleur was thinking with her beautiful blue eyes gleaming... but in that instant, just as she was getting ready to get out of bed, three dark and hooded figures appeared from thin air all around her bed!

They had ropes and muggle duct tape, and Fleur, terrified, opened her mouth and tried to scream- and just in that instant, one of the figures stuffed a huge violet gumball in her mouth and quickly covered it with the silvery duct tape.

Fleur was fighting but they were too strong for her, and she was quickly tied up with the ropes and put inside a very large bag of black velvet...

The mysterious hooded figures closed the bag with a cord, and then, having completed their mission, walked out of the bedroom with Fleur and began their travel to the forest!

* * *

The forest was so foggy that morning, with snow all over the ground and the trees... it was very cold, and there, walking through the forest with their hoods still on, the three figures with black robes were carrying the bag and laughing out loud.

"I wish I had friends that would do this for ME!" Harry Potter said, finally taking off his hood- "Fleur's not going to believe it!"

"Yeah" Cedric muttered, taking his hood off as well- "She's not moving much anymore, by the way... Harry, have you got the camera?"

"I have it here" Harry said.

Krum was carrying the huge velvety bag with Fleur inside, and now they had finally arrived at the spot they had chosen the other night...

"Why did I have to carry her all the way?" Krum complained, and he was using a spell to speak with perfect English accent- "Alright, let's open the bag and give her the surprise!"

They had stopped and Krum put the bag on the ground, and now, as Harry was preparing the polaroid camera, Cedric took a broom out of thin air and proceeded to hit Fleur softly with it.

"That one is for being cute!" he said, hitting Fleur with the broom- "And that one is for being rich, and for being veela, and for being a Triwizard Champion, and THAT one is for being Fleur!"

"Why do I have to take the picture?" Harry asked.

"Because you're the only one who knows how to use that muggle thing!" Cedric said.

"Krum, open the bag!" Harry said, fighting to control his urgent need to laugh- "Now let's see that face, birthday girl!"

And Krum opened the bag, and Harry took the picture and then...

* * *

Harry's hands were frozen, his camera falling to the ground and breaking on a rock, and the picture, showing an image too horrible to see, fell to the ground too and disappeared into the bushes...

"Oh no..." Cedric whispered, covering his mouth with his hand.

"What the...?" Krum said, and they all couldn't believe what they had done!

Fleur was pale as snow, with blood coming from her eyes and the gumball stuck horribly in her throat, and her wide open blue eyes were frozen in the terror of asphyxia...

She was dead, Fleur Delacour was DEAD!

"This isn't happening, th-this isn-isn't happening!" Harry was crying, terrified by this- "Th-this isn-isn't happening!"

"What is THAT stuck in her throat?" Krum asked as soon as he had found his voice again- "What...?"

"A gumball that I bought in London the other day" Cedric replied.

"You gagged her with a GUMBALL!" Harry asked, horrified.

"I didn't want her to scream!" Cedric yelled- "She would have waken the entire carriage up!"

"Th-this isn-isn't happening, th-this isn-isn't happening!"

"What do we do now?" Krum asked, nearly as pale as Fleur.

"We ha-have to tell someone, it w-was an acc-accident!" Harry said, shaking like jelly- "We didn't want to KILL her!"

The forest around them looked so ghastly and lonely, and they were hoping that no one else would hear what had happened with Fleur in this sweet December morning...

"You nutter, Harry!" Cedric screamed- "We're not ending up in Azkaban just because we were clever enough to play a little nice joke on our friend for her birthday!"

"Then WHAT?" Krum asked.

"Come" Cedric said, closing the bag with the cord- "I have an idea..."

* * *

They were back at Fleur's blue and violet girlish bedroom, deep inside the Beauxbatons carriage, and now poor Fleur, pale, asphyxiated and dead, was lying on her bed...

Luckily the Beauxbatons students seemed to sleep till late, and Harry, Cedric and Krum had enough time to prepare the fake crime scene that, they hoped, would save their lives!

"Alright, this is the point" Cedric explained, pointing at dead Fleur- "Last night Fleur was lying peacefully on her bed when some maniac attacked her, breaking the window and coming inside!"

And then Cedric walked towards the window, which offered a very cute view of the creepy and snowy forest outside, and he broke it with a kick!

"And then WHAT?" Harry asked, staring at Fleur and feeling utterly sick.

"Fleur tried to fight!" Cedric said, now tearing Fleur's sweet and violet sheets like she had torn them with her nails- "But the bloke was too strong for her, and he had gagged her with a gumball, and Fleur had no choice but to face her sweet and sugary death..."

"And then WHAT?" Harry asked again!

"And then the maniac raped her!" Cedric invented, now taking Fleur's cold and stiff legs and opening them wide.

"You know, they're not going to think she was raped just because you have opened her legs!" Harry commented.

"You're right, Harry!" Cedric replied- "We have to make it look like she was really raped... someone rape her"

"WHAT?" Harry screamed- "So it's not enough to kill her, and now we have to RAPE her?"

There was a long and freezing silence, and they could hear the other Beauxbatons students snoring in their bedrooms and muttering in sleep...

"I'll do it" Krum said, now walking towards Fleur.

Harry and Cedric were just staring as Krum was getting ready, and then, a few seconds later, he looked furiously at them!

"What are you looking at?" Krum screamed- "Leave us alone!"

"US?" Harry said- "Krum, she's DEAD!"

"Whatever..." Krum said, and he slowly proceeded...

* * *

_**To be Continued!**_


	2. Deal with It!

Gumball

* * *

Chapter 2: Deal with It!

They had finally finished, and now a pretty convincing crime scene was ready for the Beauxbatons students to discover... Fleur was lying on her bed, apparently attacked and dead, and Cedric, Harry and Krum were just standing there, without really knowing what to do next...

"Alright, what is done is done!" Cedric said, breaking a long silence- "Now we have to get the heck out of here!"

Harry was paralyzed by fear, unable to believe that they had just killed Fleur Delacour, and Krum, exploring Fleur's bedroom with curiosity, discovered something very nice on top of a little wooden table...

It seemed to be an old Birthday Greetings card of Fleur's, from a year ago perhaps, and it was white and shiny with huge violet and silvery letters that said: Happy Birthday Fleur!

Krum picked up the card and opened it to read whatever was inside, and then Fleur spoke all of a sudden!

"What are you doing to me?" her voice was saying, and they all jumped in fear and surprise- "What are you doing to me?"

"CALM DOWN!" Cedric yelled- "It's one of those magical greeting cards that can record your voice! She's dead! Calm DOWN!"

"We killed Fleur!" Harry screamed, losing his head- "We killed the Teen Dream!"

"Deal with it!" Cedric replied, furious and pale.

"WE KILLED FLEUR! WE KILLED THE TEEN DREAM!"

"DEAL WITH IT!"

Krum had dropped Fleur's magical card, and then, hearing that some Beauxbatons students were already waking up outside, the three accidental murderers disappeared into thin air!

* * *

The activities at Hogwarts seemed to start quite normally that day, and even though the Beauxbatons folks hadn't emerged from the carriage yet (they had obviously discovered the murder) everyone at the castle just didn't care about it...

And there they were, Cedric, Harry and Krum, gathered together in the grounds before going to their lessons!

"Very well" Cedric was saying- "Fleur is in her bedroom, and she's dead... right?"

"Yes..." Harry replied, nodding with a very gloom expression in his face.

"And that's not really good, is it?"

"No..."

"However, we're going to start our day and we're going to walk in the corridors and intimidate everyone as usual, just like if nothing bad had happened at all! Agree?"

"Agree" Krum said, and each of them took his own way...

* * *

Harry, Cedric and Krum were walking through a corridor as usual, wearing their sunglasses with everyone making way for them, and the Beauxbatons students hadn't appeared yet and now there were Aurors lurking in the forest and the grounds...

The terrible news didn't take long to reach the castle!

Harry was taking Potions lessons when Colin Creevey's horrified voice screamed outside:

"She's dead! Fleur Delacour is dead! Murder, murder in the carriage!"

Hogwarts was a chaos now, and later that day...

* * *

It was sunset, and Harry, Hermione and Ron were having a light dinner at the Great Hall... Ron looked devastated, shaking and crying his eyes out, Harry was quite nervous and Hermione, staring at him, began to think that something wasn't quite alright here...

"Please attend Fleur's funeral at our castle grounds" said Dumbledore's voice, coming from everywhere at once- "We deeply regret that such a young and promising lady has been murdered, and for Heaven's sake that we're discovering the culprit!"

"She's dead!" screamed Ron, crying again- "Poor Fleur, she's dead, I can't believe it, she's dead, she's dead!"

"Sorry, Ron" Hermione said, patting his shoulder- "Don't worry for Fleur, I bet everyone in Heaven is now drooling for her!"

"Yes, yes... Heaven, poor Fleur..."

And then Hermione and Ron stood up, just about to join the large procession of students that had flowers in their hands and were heading to the grounds...

"Coming, Harry?" Hermione asked, and Ron was already leaving the Great Hall.

Harry, however, was pale and sick and breathing very quickly, thinking not of Fleur and her funeral but of the hundred or so Aurors that were researching outside!

"Harry, you did it!" Hermione screamed, and Harry almost jumped in surprise- "How could you, how could YOU! You did it, you killed her! How...?"

"I didn't!" Harry screamed- "I didn't kill Fleur, I didn't kill Fleur! It's just that I'm shocked, and horrified, and petrified at this... tying her up, raping her and asphyxiating her with a gumball- Who could have done such a terrible thing?"

"How do you know all those things?" Hermione screamed, and then, bursting in tears, she ran away and left Harry alone at the now deserted Great Hall...

* * *

"Do you REALLY think Harry did it?" asked Ginny, teary and pale- "Hermione, that is a really terrible thing! Harry is not wicked, Harry is not a murderer..."

They were exploring in the forest, trying to find clues, and just a thousand feet away Dumbledore was speaking at the funeral and telling everyone how beautiful, intelligent, talented, promising and incredible Fleur had been.

"I know!" Hermione said- "I don't want to believe it Ginny, I have no idea why on Earth would Harry want to kill Fleur, but I know he did it, he did it!"

"For Heaven's sake..."

"Ginny, look..." Hermione said- "What do you think these are?"

They had found the shattered fragments of Harry's polaroid camera, and they had no idea, bless them, that they were mere feet away from the shocking image evidence!

"Who knows..." Ginny muttered- "Some broken muggle thing, I think..."

They kept exploring, a team of Aurors analyzing some footprints nearby, but a few minutes later, unable to find something else, Hermione and Ginny abandoned their search and went to attend Fleur's depressing funeral.

And there, lying hidden in the bushes, the polaroid picture still showed Fleur's blood-crying and terrified blue eyes...

* * *

_**To be Continued!**_


	3. Shock at the Yule Ball

Gumball

* * *

Chapter 3: Shock at the Yule Ball

The days were passing at Hogwarts, the Aurors had been unable to discover who had done it and Fleur, who had been buried in the grounds, was receiving mass amounts of flowers everyday...

Everyone had cried, the Yule Ball was drawing closer, most people had already found a date -except Roger Davies, that was still looking for someone to replace Fleur- and Hermione still thought that Harry had done it, and was determined to prove it in any way she could!

Harry was so pale everyday, having secret meetings with Krum and Cedric by the way...

The Beauxbatons students would leave after Christmas, all of them teary and devastated, but the Tournament would still go on... and suddenly it was December 24th.

* * *

"Poor Fleur, poor Fleur!" Ron was crying and sobbing, lying on a couch at the Gryffindor common room- "Oh my poor flowery angel, who could have done that to you...?"

Gryffindor Tower was now almost empty, as most students were on their way, wearing their best, to the fantastic Yule Ball downstairs.

"I never kissed you" Ron sobbed, dabbing his eyes- "You never knew just how special you were for me..."

"Hello, Ron"

It was Ginny, who was wearing a dazzling blue dress and seemed to be just about to leave for the Ball... she looked stunning, but before Ron could try and guess who her date could be, he noticed that Ginny was carrying a large paper bag.

"What's that?" Ron asked, now sitting up on the couch.

"Fleur's mother was here today" Ginny explained, walking slowly towards Ron- "And she thought you would like to keep some of Fleur's things, so here you are..."

"Oh... Thanks"

Ron took the paper bag, and then, as his sister was leaving the tower behind, he took a look inside...

* * *

Plushies, letters, perfumes, a scarf, some silver earrings and a Birthday Greetings magical card!

"You were so sweet" Ron thought, holding a violet plushie star in his hands- "I bet Bill would have loved you so much, you could have started a family together..."

And then Ron, so curious, opened the magical card...

"We killed Fleur!" screamed Harry's terrified voice- "We killed the Teen Dream!"

"Deal with it!" Cedric's voice replied with violence and fury, and Ron just couldn't believe it!

"WE KILLED FLEUR! WE KILLED THE TEEN DREAM!"

"DEAL WITH IT!"

Ron closed the card violently, and then, grabbing his wand, he dashed out of the tower and headed downstairs with great determination and the speed of a lightning!

* * *

Oh the Yule Ball was great, so romantic with ice and frost and snow falling from the high enchanted ceiling, and there, standing on the large scenario that had been set up for the Weird Sisters band, Harry, Cedric and Krum were singing and rocking with them!

They had heard that the Aurors and their Dementors would leave for good the next day, they knew that they were saved and no one would ever discover the horrible truth behind Fleur's death...

Everyone were watching and cheering for them, and Harry was singing and rocking his head, and then...

"We killed Fleur!" screamed Harry's terrified voice, this time echoing all over the hall- "We killed the Teen Dream!"

"Deal with it!" Cedric's voice replied, and everyone could hear it...

"WE KILLED FLEUR! WE KILLED THE TEEN DREAM!"

"DEAL WITH IT!"

Ron was holding open Fleur's card, and pointing at it with his wand he was amplifying the sound so greatly that it was nearly hurting everyone...

"WE KILLED FLEUR! WE KILLED THE TEEN DREAM!"

"DEAL WITH IT!"

No one could believe this, and now Cedric, Harry and Krum were frozen in surprise, shock and fear...

"WE KILLED FLEUR! WE KILLED THE TEEN DREAM!"

"DEAL WITH IT!"

"WE KILLED FLEUR! WE KILLED THE TEEN DREAM!"

"DEAL WITH IT!"

"Those are their voices!" Hermione screamed- "I knew it Harry, I knew it! How could you, how could you...?"

Voices were rising now all over the hall, whispers of pure awe and shock, and everyone were throwing food at them, and Harry, Krum and Cedric were trying to escape!

"Don't let them run away!" Dumbledore yelled, and very soon, amid a rain of food and spells, Cedric, Krum and Harry were captured by the Aurors...

Dementors were coming, and Harry, watching a green light and hearing screams inside his head, fell into the shadows and woke up in a sad and lonely cell of Azkaban!

_**"WE KILLED FLEUR! WE KILLED THE TEEN DREAM!"**_

_**"DEAL WITH IT!"**_

* * *

_**The End!**_


End file.
